1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attaching a front frame to an open front of a housing having wall elements, wherein the wall elements in an area of the front have two wall sections placed vertically with respect to each other, one of which supports an open L-shaped strip.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional device is known from Great Britain Patent Reference 1 489 278. In this case one wall element has a plug connection, into which a plate can be inserted. The other wall element has two legs, which are spaced apart and parallel with respect to each other and have detent protrusions facing each other. Frame profiles of the front frame can be clipped into these detent protrusions. In this case the frame profile is held between the legs. A groove is between the frame profile and the leg on the front facing the viewer, which is distracting.
With known housings of this type, the front frames are bolted together with the front ends of the wall elements. This results in a considerable outlay of parts and assembly efforts and, in addition, the connection points are visible on the viewed side of the front frame.